Talk:Creative Engineering
Bison and Moose Heads Does anyone know anything about the Bison and Moose Heads from Creative Engineering? Were they both part or The Hard Luck Bears show, the Bear Country Jubilee show, or their own show in the late 1970s? If they are their own show, I will make an article for them. However if they are part of the two earlier shows, then I'll have to update the articles to included them. Image links from ShowBizPizza.com below me show what both of them look like. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/cei_tour01/12.jpg - The Moose head in storage at Creative Engineering's Headquarters in 2001. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/cei_tour01/13.jpg - The Bison head in storage at Creative Engineering's Headquarters in 2001. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/cei_tour03/06.jpg - The Moose head in storage at Creative Engineering's Headquarters in 2003. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/cei_tour05/66.jpg - The Bison and part of the Moose head in storage at Creative Engineering's Headquarters in 2005. -- 20:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I don't think an article is really necessary since they're just two animatronic heads that don't seem to do anything. Santademon (talk) 00:10, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :I was just asking where the moose and bison heads were from. Are they from the The Hard Luck Bears, the Bear Country Jubilee, or are they from their own show? -- 13:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::I just learned a while back that the moose and bison heads were part of the Bear Country Jubilee. While listening to an old showtape, apparently, the moose head was slow-witted and though that he was a bison. -- 15:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Wizard of OZ Show Would it be alright if an article for Creative Engineering's "Wizard of Oz Show" gets created or at least gets a mention on the Creative Engineering article? All the info I know about the show comes from the YouTube video and the comments on the video in the link below me. I'm not sure if it's 100% accurate, but it's better than nothing. I will give out info below me I got from the video and comments. * The show was originally planned for a dark ride. * It was for sale to businesses for between either $65,000 and $200,000 or for between $1 and $5 million. * Tin Man and Scarecrow are in fair condition. The Bad Tree is in poor condition, as it has deteriorated over the years. * The Tin Man animatronic is a retrofit of Mitzi Mozzarella's animatronic. * The show was brought to the Looney Bird's restaurant in Orlando, Florida in the 1990s to help boost attendance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wzfLFmAfHc - Video explaining about the show. -- 20:00, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :As I said on the Looney Bird's talk page, The video doesn't say anything about Looney Bird's. Also, I'm not sure how accurate this info is. Santademon (talk) 00:10, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::One of the comments on the video stated that the show was brought to the Orlando Looney Bird's restaurant to help boost attendance. I'm not sure if that info is correct or not, though. -- 20:30, May 2, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Reginald J. Flootsnot/Edit Request 5/21/2016 Could an article about Reginald J. Flootsnot be created? He was an animatronic dragon created by Creative Engineering back in 1983. He was actually chained to a metal ball. The chain and the ball has been removed after he came back to CEI. It been rumored that other animatronic characters are involved in Reginald J. Flootsnoot's show, but he was probably a single character show. He could breath fake fire and smoke came out of his nose. Unfortunately, no one ever bought him. He still rests in CEI, now deteriorating. I have links below me for pictures of Reginald and some info about him, too. http://drfawkes.deviantart.com/art/Reginald-J-Flootsnoot-brand-new-599555007 - Reginald when he was first built back in 1983. Some info on him, as well. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/cei_tour01/42.jpg - Photo taken in 2001. http://drfawkes.deviantart.com/art/Reginald-J-Flootsnoot-592861987 - Reginald in present day. Poor fella falling apart. -- 14:20, May 21, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Bubba the Gorilla/Edit Request 6/10/2016 Could an article about one of Creative Engineering's projects called "Bubba The 7' Tall Shakespearean Gorilla" be created? Along with Chuck E. Cheese's and Rock-afire Explosion animatronics, this wiki is also about Creative Engineering's animatronics as well and Bubba was a project by Creative Engineering. Below, I will give a description about the character and a link for images. The original Bubba was build for the IAAPA in 1981. He later was displayed again at the IAAPA in 1985 and again ten years later in 1995. He is a multi movement animatronic that can beat his chest. His latex mask is very similar, if not the same as Fatz Geronimo. While looking through videos on YouTube of him a while back, he sounds like Fatz, so that means that he may be voiced by Burt Wilson. He still rests in CEI to this day in the basement along with other CEI projects from the past. There was also a second Bubba that was made, but was never completed. He was just a metal frame with a skull and the original cosmetics on it. He now stands on the roof of CEI, likely to scare away trespassers. Aaron Fechter nicknamed him "the rotting roof gorilla". http://static.wixstatic.com/media/7388ca_bd95789f537c631f1c99dc82e81f19f8.gif_1024 - Image of Bubba. http://drfawkes.deviantart.com/art/Bubba-The-7-Tall-Shakespearian-Gorilla-599540783 - More images of Bubba and a discription about the character. -- 20:05, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian